A Trio!
by angelichatsunemiku
Summary: This is a story about the Triple threats Amy, Blaze, and Rouge growing up! Starting from pre-school to adults! Watch these triple threats overcome drama, deal with love, and jealousy! Rated T for some potty mouths.
1. The meeting

**Chapter 1: First Day of Preschool**

** Amy Rose**

"Wake up, honey, your first day of school starts today!" Amy Roses mother said, shaking her gently while Amy was asleep. When Amy heard those words, she quickly jolted up in the bed. She opened her eyes to see her mother, who looks just like her. The only difference was her mom had blue eyes and white fur. She adored her mother so much, she was going to be just like her one day! She jumped off the bed and went into the bathroom to brush her pearly white teeth just like her dentist had told her to. "Do you need any help, dear?"

"Of course not, i'm in school now, I can do these things by myself now, mommy!"

"Okay, so i'm guessing you buttoned your shirt wrong on purpose, right?" Amy looked down and blushed in embarrassment " Yeah, of course I did, humph...but you could button it the right way if you want to, Mommy..." Her mother bent down and giggled, her child was so stubborn and prideful it was cute sometimes, just like her father! She them went downstairs and asked " What kind of cereal do you want for breakfast, Amy?" Amy quickly ran downstairs and said," FRUIT LOOPS, MOMMY!" Her mom poured some fruit loops and milk into the bowl and placed it onto the table.

Amy ate all the cereal and smiled with milk dripping off her chin. "Come on, Mom, I'm going to be late on the first day if we don't hurry!" They went into their car and drove off. They arrived at the building and left the car. Ms. Rose held her daughters hand all the way to the door of the classroom. Her teacher yellow, green eyed teacher greeted them both.

"Hi! Welcome to your new classroom Amy! My name is . Take a seat, please!" Amy waved and took a seat and watched her mom leave. She saw all the kids around her and smiled. A green bird glared at her though. 'Meanie' Amy thought. A few more kids came and poured into the room. A purple cat caught her attention out of all of them. She looked really pretty, she had long lavender hair and the sweetest smile ever!

Amy was actually kind of jealous, though. A second later, when kids were done filling up the classroom, the teacher grabbed everyones attention and said " Hello, welcome to Emerald elementary school! You will learn all kind of things during the year! I would like to see you all give someone a hug in this classroom." Amy got up and and looked around for that purple kitten, she wanted to see what this girl was all about!

She then felt a tap on her shoulder, and turned around. "Hi, my name is Blaze!" Amy looked her and then her hand and looked at her and back again. She shaked her hand and looked at her bewildered. "How old are you, huh?"

"I am 4 years old, I noticed you staring at me while I was walking into the classroom and I wanted to say hi!"

"Y-your...just like my MOM!"

"You mother, I don't think that's a good thing, are you possibly assuming i'm...old." Blaze giggled after her sentence and said," Just kidding!"

"Oh! Haha!" They both then heard the teacher say sit down. They both sat down right next to eachother, since they didn't have assigned seats. Blaze smiled at Amy, and giggled. "what are you laughing at!?"

"You look just like your mom, that's all!"

"I know, i'm going to end up just like her someday!"

"Cool, but you might want to end up just like MY mom, though, she is great, just a suggestion, though!" She giggled and snapped her attention back to the teacher. 'What was that supposed to mean!' Amy thought. Amy payed attention to the teacher as she was talking.

"Okay class, There are no empty desk, so i'm assuming no one is absent. We are going to talk about..."

** One hour later**

"Okay, it's time to go play outside, and when you back inside it's snack time!" said. Everyone jumped up and out of the door. "C'mon, Blaze let's play outside!"

"Okay! Slow down!" With that, Amy and Blaze bumped into a bat.

"Watch where your going!" The unknown figure said.

"We're truly sorry...do you need help getting up, I mean telling by the looks of it, you need it." Blaze said, looking at the figures stomach.

"No, you idiot! I can get up my self!"

"Oh, forgive me..." Blaze said. " Hey, what's your name anyway?"

"My name is Blaze, whats yours?!"

"Rouge is my name, and who's pinkie over here?"

"My name is Amy Rose!" Amy said, " Well since we know eachother now, let's play a game of tag!" Rouge tapped Blaze and said, "Tag, your IT!"

They ended up playing tag until recess was over, and became the best of friends. They sat down right next to eachother, and talked and giggled.

**The end of the day**

"Mommy, look at my new friends!" Amy said pointing at them, "This is Blaze and Rouge!"

"You all make a cute trio!"

Rouge and Amy then asked," What's a trio?"

"A trio is a group of three things!" Blaze said.

Amys mom looked at Blaze with astonishment, 'This is one smart girl!' "Okay Amy say goodbye, it's time to go home!"

"Goodbye! See you tommorrow!" Amy yelled in cheerfully. Blaze and Rouge waved at her and went with their moms

_Authors note: Well how did you like it, I have so many ideas for this story! I'm kind of procrasinating on my other one though...I just lost interest in it I guess i'm going to put the sonadow one up for adoption...Please review, I would like to see if I should continue it! Chapter 2 will be up today, too!_


	2. Blazes sorrow

** A week later**

Blaze was softly chewing on her graham crackers the teacher had passed out to the rest of the class. "Awww, Blaze I ate all my graham crackers! Gimme' some of yours!" Blaze looked at her and said, "I don't think you should eat anymore graham crackers, unless you want to gain MORE weight!" Blaze giggled. "Pretty pleeeeaaaase?"

"Fine then..." Blaze broke half of her cracker and gave it to Amy. "I don't need anymore graham crackers, i'm going to become a model!" Rouge said.

"A model?" Blaze asked.

"Yea, a model!" Rouge then said,"You have a problem with that q-tip?"

"Q-tip? What's that supposed to mean?"

"You skinnier than a stick, and Pinkie is just too pink and short!"

"Hey, what's that for!" Amy asked. "Well, i'm just tellin ya the truth, you have to be a beauty expert like me to become a model."

"You are an expert in beauty?" Blaze asked. "Of course, that is one of the most important characteristics you need in order to become a model."

"Ooooh, can you teach us how to become beauty experts!" Amy asked. "Sure, why not, but first, Blaze, you need to eat about 4 Mcdoubles before I do anything with you, and Amy, you need to stretch yourself and get taller."

"I don't think getting taller works like that..." Blaze said," But since your the beauty expertise, you can do this right!"

"I sure can, when school is over come to my house, ok?"

"Okay!" They both replied.

**After school**

Blaze and Amy had asked thier mom if they could go to Rouges house, and they said yes. So three of the moms were downstairs talking, while the trio was upstairs. Rouge came out her moms bathroom with a box of makeup. "Okay, i'm going to make you all look beautiful, i'm going to do Amys face first! Blaze can you help me with her?" Rouge asked. "Yes, I can!". It didn't take long for Amys face to be smothered with lipstick and blush and eyeshadow, Amy looked like a geisha who put her makeup on the wrong way. "Your turn now Blaze!" Blaze ended up in the exact same state as Amy was. "Now it's time to do your hair!" 10 minutes later Blaze and Amys hair was up in a messy updo. "I can't wait to show my mom!"

They all ran downstairs to show their moms. All three of their moms laughed really hard. "You two look really cute!" Blazes mom said. "Rouge you did this right?" Rouges mom asked. "Yes, didn't I do a great job?" "Yes you did!" Amys mom said.

"Now, go wash it off honey." Blazes mom said. "Okay, mom!" Blaze said. "You wash it off, too, Amy."

When they were done they decided to play outside. "Hey, i've been thinking, since we are a trio, we should call ourselves The Triple Threats!"

"The triple threats...that sounds super cool!" Rouge said.

''Yeah!" Amy said.

**Nighttime**

''The triple threats?'' Blazes mom asked in the car. ''Yeah, I came up with the name!'' Blaze said. giggled, happy that her daughter was socialising. ''I'm glad that your making friends honey.''

''Me too! They are really nice!''

When they arrived home, Blazes mother tucked her into her bed. "Good night honey, go to sleep at exactly 8:00" Blazes mom said. Blazes mom was obssessed with making Blaze absolutely perfect. She wanted her to be just like a doll. Her mom began putting Blazes arms to the side of her body, making her look stiff. "Goodnight" Blazes mom said.

**Morning**

Blaze woke up at exactly 6:00 like her mom had told her to every morning. She poured her Cheerios like her mom said. "FRUIT LOOPS! Today is Wednesday, so Cheerios are on Fridays! YOU CAN'T DO ANYTHING RIGHT CAN'T YOU! Your not eating breakfast at all! Your supposed to weight exactly 95 pounds and your 98 pounds anyway! Your going to get the punishment now.''

**To be continued...**

_Authors Note: Maybe Blazes mom is a bit crazy, huh? Next chapter discussing this will be up later._


	3. A fresh start!

_Authors note_: _Sorry for taking so long to update, I've been going through some personal problems for a while. I'm also coming up with another good story soon, give it read when it comes out!_

_So Finally, here is chapter 3!_

**Continued...**

Blaze followed her mother to the closet she always put her in when she did something 'horrible'. "I don't understand you sometimes, Blaze! You are lucky I'm still letting you go to school today!" Blazes mom said. It was such a surprise Blaze didn't cry, but she couldn't. She would only get in far more trouble if she did, so she didn't do anything but obey her mothers orders and go inside the closet. Her mom then went inside with her and said, "I want you to be perfect okay Blaze! You only get accepted by others by being perfect, because if you aren't perfect, society will do nothing but hurt you. I don't want to see you get hurt Blaze! Just follow my orders, I don't want you to end up like I did, okay, Blaze?" Blazes mother said, lamenting over the past encounters she had to suffer through.

"Okay mommy." Blaze said. She needed to do her best to reach her mothers expectations, because she hated to see her mother disappointed. Blaze didn't understand everything that happened around her yet, after all, she is only five years old. Her mom let her out of the closet and told her to get into car. She jumped into the car and sat with a blank expression on her face. "Blaze, when I drop you off you better have a smile on your face, because that makes people like you more." "Okay mommy!"

After about 6 minutes, they stopped at the school. Blaze put on the cutest smile she could put on. She then waved at her mom and her mom waved back. She walked to her classroom and waited at the line at the door. "Single file lines, please!" the teacher yelled. Blaze then felt two hands on her shoulders. "What's up Blaze!" Amy yelled in excitement. "Hi Amy, I couldn't wait to see you!" Blaze said in cheerfulness she then noticed someone was missing "Where's Rou-" She was cut off by a demanding voice "Hey, guys! I was looking for you two everywhere! Stay in front of my eyes ok!" It was no-one other than Rouge the Bat herself.

"Let's go inside now class!" They did as they were told and went inside and sat down. Blaze was really focused on what her mother said earlier_ "I want you to be perfect okay Blaze! You only get accepted by others by being perfect, because if you aren't perfect, society will do nothing but hurt you. I don't want to see you get hurt Blaze! Just follow my orders, I don't want you to end up like I did, okay, Blaze?" _Her mom told her this many times, but she didn't really put deep thought on it until now. _Was what she said really true? _Blaze was snapped out of her thoughts before going too deep into the subject. "Blaze, are you okay? You were zoned out for a while!" Amy asked, shaking her. Blaze quickly responded by shaking her head, "I-i'm okay! Don't worry!"

"Whew! I thought we were gonna have to call 991!"

"Don't you mean 911, Amy?"

"Same thing!" Amy said, irritated " Why do you ALWAYS have to correct me, huh?"

"Maybe you should start saying smarter things, and I wouldn't have to!" While Rouge and Amy were having their meaningless argument, Blaze wondered why would this society person want everyone to be perfect? Having a life with absolutely no flaws is impossible to achieve! She had to make her mom happy, though. Blaze was tired of seeing her mom think her life is filled with only disappointments. So, she needs to make her mother proud!

_**1 Hour later...**_

__It was recess time now, and Blaze already knew she could not do this. _Why can't I do anything right! _Blaze began to think. She could not keep proper posture, speak professionally AND look happy when she really wasn't! She's only 6! This was way to much pressure on Blaze, so she gave up. _Maybe I can be like that around my mom and the way I want to be when I'm not around her! This will definitely work!_ she went to Rouge and Amy, who were currently fighting over who gets on the swing first, and broke up the fight by them away from each other.

"Guys! I am a completely new person from now on! You guys must refer to me as...uh...Lili! Yeah, Lili!"

"Haha, that name sounds weird! And I don't even know what half the words that come out your mouth mean!" Rouge said.

"Yeah! Why don't we call you...Chloe or something!"

"To be honest I like name you have now better, it fits you ya know."

"But if I'm going to become a comple- I mean brand new person, I'm going to have to change my name!" Blaze said sadly. "Aww, c'mon Blaze! Don't you watch those shows and movies that tell you to be yourself and everyone will like you!" Amy said.

"I guess your right, those inspirational shows are here for a reason." Blaze said.

"Graham crackers! The teacher bought graham crackers, let's go!" Rouge suddenly said. "GRAHAM CRACKERS! YAY!" Blaze and Amy said in unison. All of Blaze's worries were cleared away after that. I mean, anything sweet solves any kids problem!

After school was over Blaze walked out and found her mom's car. She got her appearance ready so her mom would not criticize her when she got in. So far, this plan was working pretty great! Her mom will never know what she does in school, so therefore, she had a chance to be herself and become the perfect doll her mom wants her to be at home. She could seem normal when she's around her friends now and not seem alien! Blaze was beginning to like this plan more and more.


End file.
